


X-ray Goggles

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Drabble, Gay Male Character, Gen, Slash Goggles, X-ray Vision, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the goggles on, Cael looked bug-eyed and his hair stuck up around their straps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-ray Goggles

With the goggles on, Cael looked bug-eyed and his hair stuck up around their straps. “They work by sending out rays that pass through some substances but not others, then bounce back to the diffracting crystal lenses,” he explained to Brenn, who nodded politely. Technical explanations weren’t his interest right now.

“What do they actually do, though?”

“Oh, right,” said Cael, cutting short his description. “Well, they let you see through things, which I’m sure you can imagine has many useful applications. Walls, say, or fabric...”

“Or clothes? ...Can I borrow them?”

“Momentarily,” Cael said, giving Brenn one more look.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
